


Про ученых

by jedi_katalina



Series: Разница [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Series: Разница [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993654





	Про ученых

Джексон: Я умер. А, нет, не умер.  
МакКей: Я щас умру! Ааааааа!!!!!  
Раш: Не дождетесь!


End file.
